


A Tale Of Paper Airplanes Romance And Marshmallows (Prinxiety oneshot)

by LonleyHooman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Awkward Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marshmallows, Mutual Pining, Paper airplane competitions, Remus deserves happiness, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonleyHooman/pseuds/LonleyHooman
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr prompt by @ naoko-shiakuma :AU: Virgil is a caretaker who was hired by Remus's parents to take care of him and when Roman came home from school he was met with a cute boy on his living room playing with his little brother.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	A Tale Of Paper Airplanes Romance And Marshmallows (Prinxiety oneshot)

Virgil wasn't normally good with kids.  
It's not like he didn't like them, he always thought kids have a pure type of innocence and that their imagination is incredible. He could appreciate the happiness they radiate and loved hearing funny stories about them. At times he envied the smiles that rarely seem to come off their face.

But there's a difference between liking kids and being good with them.

They may be cute and not yet corrupted by our society but they can be little devils if they want to. Whether or not they intend to they seem to automatically and effortlessly cause chaos to erupt whenever and wherever they go.

And Remus Sanders was even worse than that. Which makes Virgil and him getting along well even more shocking.

Remus was a sweet kid, he had a very strong sense of empathy, which was often ignored due to the trouble he created. He would do everything from spilling juice and the cups and mugs containing it off tables and climbing on cupboards and tables at light speed. He was kind of like a human cat.

Remus rarely caused himself any damage but cleaning up after him was pretty much impossible.

Most people would give up on trying to contain him but Virgil didn't really have that option, the only reason he started babysitting is that he needed the money. He didn't think that there was much of a difference between liking kids and being good with them and when he did it was too late and he couldn't find another job so he had to continue working with Remus.

Virgil usually worked with Remus on weekends, it wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway, unlike Remus's brother who he only knew existed from the pictures of him scattered around the house since he was never home.  
He didn't know much about Roman other than the fact that they were the same age. but he noticed that somehow the dude always managed to make plans for every single weekend.

Virgil would usually show up in the morning at around 11:00. He would usually watch TV with Remus while methodically keeping the remote away from him so he won't raise the volume to deafening levels "on accident" again.  
At around 12:00 they would make lunch, Remus was fascinated by the chemistry behind cooking, so Virgil did his best answering his questions while occasionally spilling something and muttering curse replacements (Fudge, shift, etc... ) That he started using around his friends too.

After lunch they would make dessert or Virgil would try to convince Remus to play some board games with him, ultimately failing and usually having to pick up the content of whatever game he was holding up while doing so.

From that point on they would watch TV, go outside and do whatever Remus suggests or agrees to until 16:00 (4 pm) which is when they would focus on cleaning whatever mess was made throughout the day.  
At about five Remus's parents arrived home, silently paid Virgil and he left, exhausted.

He sometimes got the weekends off because Remus's parents stayed home or they made Roman replace him but that was what happened pretty much every week.

This week was different though.

Remus's parents called Virgil at about 7 am on a Tuesday and explained to him that the teachers at Remus's school are protesting and that they needed Virgil to watch him and due to him still being tired, not wanting to go to school and definitely not the existence of a soft spot in his heart for the kid Virgil agreed to watch him.

He came over to the house about an hour later and saw that it was empty. He used the key he had to open the door and called out to Remus.

...

Nothing. 

He started looking for him around the house. After he found nothing he went to the kitchen, started looking through the cupboards and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. 

" I have something for you here!" 

silence

"If you don't come out I'm just gonna have to eat all of these delicious beautiful multi-colored marshmallows by myself!"

He started walking towards the laundry room and Remus jumped out from god knows where and laughed, nearly making Virgil drop the bag. 

"Okay I want my marshmallows now." He said happily.

"If you say please we can make chocolate milk with them and watch tv." Virgil shook the bag a little to draw attention to it.

"Peassss, can we make chocolate milk?"

"What was that?" Virgil said, pretending he didn't notice.

Remus made a disappointed noise.

"Pretty please?" He said while attempting puppy eyes that might've been the most adorable thing Virgil has ever seen.

"Just because it's a pretty please." 

Remus jumped up, snatched the bag from his hands and started running to the kitchen, earning a slightly annoyed smile from Virgil.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and the only thing that made them notice how much time had passed was the arrival of Remus's brother.

***

Roman was a pretty social person so it wasn't a surprise that it took him a little longer to get home. He and his friends walked around doing god knows what for some time but after a while passed Roman decided he desperately needed a shower and started walking home.

He walked all the way to his house humming Disney songs which was making him even sweatier than before but he forgot about that and just looked at the people walking around him and the cars that occasionally passed by. After about 15-20 minutes of walking, he got home took out his key and went inside.

The moment he went inside him and Virgil locked eyes.

There was something about him that made Virgil's brain falter a bit. He was wearing a loose tank top that exposed his biceps and stuck to his skin highlighting his athletic build and dark blue jeans that only added to that image because they were pretty tight too. He had messy chocolate-colored hair, but the kind of messy that always looked good, giving him an adventurous look that fit his face perfectly, sticking to it a bit due to him being sweaty. His brown eyes weren't too special but at that moment he wished the stories were true and that he could look into them and gaze into his soul. Overall, he was a pretty good looking dude.

And he definitely had something good to look at, because when he walked in he saw pretty much the opposite of himself. The person in front of him was wearing all black clothes. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a loose black hoodie that somehow perfectly complimented his pale smooth skin. Everything other than his skin was dark. He had shiny dark brown hair topped by a dark gray beanie and fringe covering his beautiful dark brown eyes. He was one of those people you looked at and couldn't help but wonder what their story was.

Virgil saw the red already existing on Romans cheeks due to the heat get a little darker and couldn't help but blush a bit too.

After a few seconds Roman came inside and took the focus off of Virgil to see Remus and him sitting on the floor, surrounded by markers and making paper airplanes. And then it clicked in his mind.

"Oh you're that babysitter our parents hired right?"

"What? Oh yeah yeah, that's me." He said while standing up.

There was a brief moment of silence followed by a:

'Oh my name's Virgil' and his hand awkwardly reaching forward, initiating a handshake.

Luckily Roman had a bit more social skills than him.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal." he said, high or- low fiving Virgil. Earning a shy but happy smile from him followed by an amused huff of air.

"So what were you two doing?"

"We were having a paper airplane competition and you're not invited" Remus joined in.

And before Virgil could say something Roman sat down, threw his bag on the floor, and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Oh you know I don't need invitations."

Immediately after that they all started working again, only this time Remus was even more motivated to win, wanting to impress Virgil, but more importantly, trying to defeat Roman.

While they were working Virgil noticed a pride flag pin attached to Romans schoolbag and couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of hope which he quickly shut down. Though he couldn't completely forget it and it ended up inspiring the colorful lines at the end of the wings of his paper airplane. Remus's airplane was mostly green but upon seeing Virgil's airplane he added purple green and blue at the exact place Virgil's rainbow was. Roman was the last to finish his paper airplane. He drew a lot of red details that looked like you could find them in a castle and later added highlights in yellow.  
Right after he was finished the competition began.

The first to throw his airplane was Roman, they were in the living room and throwing their paper airplanes to the kitchen. His airplane got to the chairs that were on their side of the table which was a pretty good distance. After him went Virgil, hitting the table and falling close to Roman's landing spot.  
Remus went last and got past the chairs, landing close to the leg of the table near them but still beating both Roman and Virgil.

He quickly ran over to the table, grabbed their airplanes and started running.

"I won I get to keep these!"

Both of them simultaneously yelled 'No!' and started chasing him around the house.

The whole deal ended with Remus keeping the airplanes and all of them making more, this time flying them in the hallway where there aren't any tables to "scare Romans airplanes".

Time went by pretty fast and the only thing that Roman really remembered is him and Virgil reaching for the same marker and touching hands, and Virgil and Remus jokingly fighting over the yellow one.

At the end of the day at about 20:30 (eight-thirty pm) Remus went to bed, almost 40 minutes earlier than usual. Roman and Virgil started cleaning after themselves talking about random topics, it felt like they could keep talking for hours without getting bored or running out of things to talk about. Remus and Roman's parents always worked pretty late. Their mom usually came home after nine so it looked like they had a chance to at least talk for an hour.

"I'm sorry there was barely any romance between them-"

"She tried to warn him about Christmas!! she cared about him!!!"

"Well yes, but it doesn't mean they're in love!!!"

"Dude it means exactly that!!"

"I'm sorry I think they made Jack and Sally a couple just for the sake of having a relationship in the movie."

"Well, clearly it worked so-"

"Ooooooh you know what could have been better??"

"What??"

"If Jack ended up with the guy that called him bone daddy-"

"WHAT! when did that happen???"

"Dude, open youtube and search "The nightmare before Christmas Jacks lament" and it will show you a video of it."

"No way."

"YES WAY"

"THERE IS NO WAY-"

The conversations went from the most ridiculous topics to some serious ones, they were pretty open with each other straight (well no) away and the more they talked- the more they wanted to know about each other. They seemed to form a bond pretty easily and the minutes faded into an hour and the next thing they knew knocks sounded on the door and Remus and Romans mom came in. She was a bit surprised to see Virgil there but took out her wallet, paid him and wordlessly went to check on Remus. Roman walked Virgil to the door and they stood there for a bit. Romans social skills seemed to have disappeared when he said shyly:

"I had a surprisingly nice time today."

"Me too," Virgil said, looking down.

"Sooo... can I, maybe, get your number?"

Virgil looked up again, red visible on his cheeks.

"Hmmm," he feigned thinking for a moment.

"Sure." 

Roman's heart did a little dance at that and they both handed each other their phones. After a few moments passed they returned them and locked eyes again. None of them dared to look away.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Virgil said, still gazing into them, searching for a trace of Roman's soul.

Roman smiled but still kept eye contact. He wanted to object but Virgil didn't let him.

"They look like you."

"Thanks?"

Virgil smiled awkwardly.

"Not in a weird way but it's just-, They look pure, and golden, like those Disney princes-, they're just soft and kind of angelic. Like you."

"Yours are beautiful too," Roman said back.

"Kind of like those Disney villains, But in a good way-, I mean, they're kind of dark, and deep, like there's no end to them, and they're smart too, but a silent type of smart, kind of mysterious," he said looking up for a moment, and looking back into Virgil's eyes.

They didn't want the moment to stop but they knew it had to end.

"So... can my "prince" eyes and me take you and your "villain" eyes out for ice cream?"

"When?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Six-thirty?" Virgil suggested.

"It's a date." Roman winked, getting a bit of confidence back.

"I'll text you the address-"

"And I'll pick you up at six-thirty." Roman said disbelievingly.

"It's a date," Virgil said back.

They both smiled.

"So, I guess this is so long and goodnight then"

"Goodnight Virgil."

"Goodnight Roman."

Virgil hesitated a bit but pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek, sending sparks through his brain and making his heart forget how to beat for a second.  
He then proceeded to turn and walk away. Leaving Roman a red-faced mess standing in his doorway, disbelievingly grazing his cheek with the tip of his fingers, looking at his dark angel gracefully walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I wanted to say:  
> I tried to make the parents distant and even though Remus "didn't want Roman to join them" I still wanted them to have a pretty close bond, even though Roman stays away from the house a lot because of their parents.
> 
> I also wanted to show that Virgil and Remus are pretty close and have a bond because they both deserve a hug I'm sorry I had to.
> 
> I didn't specify Roman and Virgil's ages to leave it up to you guys so feel free to imagine whatever you want for them lol.
> 
> Oh, and I couldn't decide who said what in the Jack and Sally dialogue so you can choose who you think said what.
> 
> Also, I'm not experienced in writing and English isn't my first language so please keep that in mind and please give me some feedback so I can improve :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading ❤️


End file.
